Outai Buke
Outai Buke is one of the stronger shinobi in Konohagakure and is marked to be the highest ranking Jonin or Jonin Commander within the village. He is also noted as an adept user of the Storm Release chakra nature. Background Outai was born forty-two years ago, eighty-three years after the era of Naruto: Shippuden. During this time, the ninja world was still recovering from the disaster of the Fourth Great Shinobi War in which a lot of damage was done against the ninja world; also during this time, Outai's parents were settling in Konohagakure after they fled their home in another land to protect the secrets of their bloodline which was the Ranton style of jutsu or the Storm Release. Outai's parents held the Storm Release and fled to Konohagakure for protection and thus there Outai was born, having his origns reign ultimately in the Land of Fire. Outai's parents thus began to raise their son with the full values of Konohagakure itself, wanting their son to believe that he was born Konoha and shall remain Konoha and nothing else. Outai's parents were very unaware that the son that they had would become very good at mastering the bloodline he inheritated from his parents and would one day grow up to become one of Konoha's strongest, Outai became legendary in Konoha for the usage of his Storm Release techniques and eventually was promoted to the rank of Jonin Commander due to his skills as a ninja and his skills at leading other ninja during missions and combat situations. Appearance Outai is an average male for his age, he comes in at around 5'11 and is considered to be tall compared to others within Konoha. In his body build is a bit muscular but isn't a human tank but can pack a mean punch in a fist fight, he has bright cherry wood colored hair and deep brown eyes. Personality Outai is a very demanding person to start out with, he doesn't take any type of bull crap from any other person and always asserts himself to the others in the village. He knows he is the highest ranking Jonin in Konoha and he wants everyone to recognize that he must be respected as a shinobi of Konoha and as an important functioning member of the society of Konohagakure. He doesn't like disrespect of anykind towards anybody and takes a stand for justice in Konoha as well. On a side note, Outai is also known throughout Konoha for being a womanizer, for his inability to keep a girlfriend, and is of course always single. Synopsis The Beginning Arc: Outai first appears in the Leaf Village Council meeting verifying the statement of Eijikuu and Eijisei Fuuisaki. He tells the other members of the council that the village will begin to organize search parties as soon as possible for the disappeared ninth Hokage: Naito Tenkuu and finalizes that they must consider the possibility that the Hokage was taken or had deserted Konohagakure. Relationships Abilites Storm Release Outai discovered his Kekkei Genkai at a rather young age and began to master it as he went along in his life. He has created his own Storm Release techniques, using them in battle. It is because of his good usage of his Kekkei Genkai tha the has been marked Konoha's Rising Storm by many. Trivia *Outai Buke has completed 355 missions - 120 D-Rank, 89 C-Rank, 60 B-Rank, 45 A-Rank, 41 S-Rank *Outai's hobbies consist of giving orders to others, reading magazines, and womanizing. *Outai is the only living ninja in Konohagakure that the Storm Release in the Naruto: Shukumei Saigen universe. It is believed that his parents were both possesors of this Kekkei Genkai as well. *Outai is Konoha's Jonin Commander, this means is the highest-leveled Jonin in all of Konohagakure. Jonin Commander's are also members of the Leaf Village Council. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Raiton Master Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen